starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cueva del Mal
La '''Cueva del Mal', también conocida como la cueva del lado oscuro, fue una gran vergencia del lado oscuro localizada debajo de un árbol torcido en el planeta pantanoso de Dagobah. Entrar a la cueva sometió a los entrantes al control de la vergencia, proyectando sus perores miedos como apariciones e ilusiones. Descripción La cueva del lado oscuro de Dagobah era un terreno cubierto de vegetación en lo profundo de pantanos interminables del mundo olvidado. Poco sol llegaba a la superficie del planeta, debido a la gruesa cubierta, por lo que cubría la cueva en un crepúsculo interminable. Debajo del espeso crecimiento excesivo de enredaderas y zarzas, se podían ver antiguos escalones de piedra y paredes en una entrada, mientras que una segunda entrada natural se abría en el vacío del árbol. La vergencia que se manifestó en la Fuerza dentro de la cueva fue intensa y alimentada por los aspectos del lado oscuro del campo de energía universal. Debido a esto, el área que rodeaba la cueva estaba impregnada de una sensación de temor, mientras que los sensibles a la Fuerza a menudo percibían el área como fría, llena de malicia y amenaza. A pesar de la energía negativa que sienten las especies inteligentes, la diversa flora y fauna de Dagobah se sentía atraída por el área y florecía.Nexus of Power Historia thumb|right|200px|Kylo Ren lucha con una visión de Luke Skywalker en la Cueva del Mal. Durante las Guerras Clon, y mientras estaba en una búsqueda para aprender el camino de la consciencia eterna, Yoda entró a la cueva bajo la guía del fallecido Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Dentro, Yoda vio una visión en forma de sueño de la destrucción de la Orden Jedi y al Lord Sith Darth Sidious, una visión que lo abrumó. Casi dos décadas después, durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica y durante su entrenamiento con el maestro Yoda, el Jedi novato Luke Skywalker tuvo que entrar a la cueva como una prueba. En el hoyo, Skywalker tuvo una visión en donde él enfrentó a Darth Vader, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Ya que Skywalker parecía haber derrotado a Vader con un gran golpe de sable de luz, la cabeza en casco del Lord Sith rodó por el piso, y la careta se rompió para revelar la propia identidad del joven Jedi bajo la máscara. Muchos años después de que Skywalker fue entrenado por Yoda en Dagobah, su sobrino, ahora Kylo Rea, viajaría ahí just con su maestro, Snoke, e iría a la Cueva del Mal. Ahí, él enfrentó visiones de Luke y de sus padres, Leia Organa y Han Solo. Aunque fue capaz de matar a la visión de Luke, Ren no fue capaz de matar a las visiones de sus padres y engañó a Snoke al destruir la Cueva del Mal.Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' Entre bastidores La Cueva del Mal apareció por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]], la segunda entrega de la trilogía original. En la película, la cueva tenía un tema musical correspondiente llamado The Training of a Jedi Knight - The Magic Tree, el cual fue compuesto por John Williams.''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (soundtrack) La cueva fue identificada por primera vez como la Cueva del Mal en The Story of Starkiller, un documental para el videojuego Legends Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II.[http://www.lucasarts.com/games/theforceunleashed2/game/index.html?t=en_US LucasArts.com - The Story of Starkiller video documentary] El nombre fue después canonizado por el libro de referencia de 2015 Universo Star Wars.Universo Star Wars Apariciones * * * *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca Back'' novela juvenil *''Use the Force!'' *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil Fuentes * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cuevas Categoría:Lugares de Dagobah Categoría:Vergencias de la Fuerza